La nota
by Natyqg
Summary: —¿Dónde mierda estás...?/Y encontró una nota.../"Me he ido, lo siento, esto no funciona..."/—Oh...Sasuke-kun...-Murmuró Sakura.-Significa exactamente lo que pone./—No te burles de mi.../—Que sepas Sasuke-kun, que no te librarás de mí tan fácilmente.


_Hola a todos/as las criaturitas hermosas que leen mis historias :´)_

_No sé porqué...pero últimamente estoy escribiendo fanfics que no contendrán naaaada de Lemon...¡ni si quiera Lime!_

_No me lo creo...¡Maldición, estoy dejando de ser una jodida pervertida!_

_Nah...Tranquilícense... Eso no va a pasar mientras siga leyendo lemon...(ARRR)_

_En fin...os dejo aquí el One :)_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

**·**

**·**

**·**

"_Me he ido, lo siento, esto no funciona..."_

"_Me he ido, lo siento, esto no funciona..."_

"_Me he ido, lo siento, esto no funciona..."_

—¡Maldición!- Gritó desde lo más profundo de su pecho mientras se revolvía el pelo, desordenándolo más de lo que por si era.

Esa mañana se podía notar que no era como otras, pues se había despertado solo en la inmensidad de su cama, sin la mata de pelo rosado que le acompañaba la noche anterior en su catre. Extrañado se levantó, caminó sin rumbo fuera de la habitación, la llamo un par de veces sin recibir respuesta...

_Que raro..._

Supuso que estaría en la cocina haciendo el desayuno con música en sus audífonos y por esa razón no lo escuchaba...Seguro que estaría llevando su camiseta, la cual le cubría lo necesario y dejaba a la vista un poco de sus...Un momento...Él creía recordar haber divisado la dichosa camiseta en el suelo junto a las demás prendas de las que se desprendieron anoche...

Entró en la cocina con su semblante serio de siempre, intachable...Pero este cambió unos segundos al no verla revolotear por la cocina como usualmente hacía todas las mañanas. Por unos instantes se pudo apreciar la preocupación y el desespero en su rostro.

—_¿Dónde mierda estás...?_\- Pensó paseando por la cocina buscando alguna nota o rastro de que su novia había estado allí, como siempre...

_Y encontró una nota..._

Allí, pegada en el frigorífico, se encontraba la causante de su mal estar, un maldito papel de no más de un par de frases y, en esas simples y cortas oraciones, todo su mundo tal y como lo conocía dio un brinco.

Palabras escritas con una letra pulcra y suave, redondeadas, trazos firmes y limpios. Esta era propia de la que se podría denominar la mujer de la casa, Sakura, la cual había descompuesto el rostro del vengador en cuestión de segundos.

Cualquiera podría decir que el Uchiha se había hecho en los pantalones...

"_Me he ido, lo siento, esto no funciona..."_

"_Me he ido, lo siento, esto no funciona..."_

"_Me he ido, lo siento, esto no funciona..."_

Ella lo había dejado, lo había dejado por algo que desconocía. Su molestia, la que anoche gemía en sus brazos y que decía amarlo desde que prácticamente llevaban pañales...Lo había abandonado mediante una estúpida nota...¡Una nota!

Joder, al menos se merecía una explicación, un porque...Él sabía que no era el mejor partido de toda la aldea que digamos, pero...¡Por todos los dioses! Por muy ex-vengador, escoria, hijo de...su madre que fuera...no se merecía ser tratado así, y menos por quien creía su...bueno...su novia/futura esposa.

Cogió la nota arrugándola y metiéndola en el bolsillo de su pantalón sin cuidado alguno. Y así, sin más y sin camiseta, salió como un loco de la casa que compartían. No se molestó ni en tomar su katana, pues no la necesitaría, estaba lo suficientemente cabreado para matar a cualquier imbécil que se cruzara en su camino de un Chidori por el culo.

Por un momento se le pasó la imagen de Sakura junto a otro sujeto sin cara, y su furia creció a unos niveles que no se podían considerar normales. Ella no podía estar con otro, ella era suya, le había pertenecido siempre y si tanto decía amarlo no podía hacer eso, no era muy diplomático que digamos.

—¡Hey Sasuke!- Naruto lo intercepto en su carrera por la aldea en busca de Sakura.-¿Por qué vas así, joder teme por qu...?-Derribó a Naruto de un certero golpe en la quijada sin parar de correr. Este cayó por inercia hacia atrás dolorido.

Siguió corriendo, pero esta vez activó el Sharingan mirando a todas las direcciones posibles. Podía escuchar los murmullos de los civiles que estaban aterrorizados, otros le miraban con reproche y negación.

—¡Teme! ¿¡Porqué demonios me has golpeado!?- El rubio logró alcanzarlo de nuevo con un ojo morado y la mejilla hinchada. La situación sería cómica de no ser por la mirada asesina del Uchiha que causaba escalofríos.

El susodicho paró en seco para mirar seriamente al Uzumaki. Acto seguido lo empotró en la pared más cercana cogiéndolo fuertemente de las solapas de sus sudadera naranja.

—Dime dónde mierda está Sakura.- Exigió con la voz más terrorifica y oscura que Naruto escuchó de él.

—¿¡Por eso estás así teme!?- Chilló causando que el Uchiha ejerciera más fuerza. Gimoteó de dolor.- ¡Esta en la zona comercial!- Sasuke lo soltó al instante queriendo reanudar su marcha.- Joder teme, estás demente...-Dijo mientras se sobaba la espalda.

—Tsk, dobe...-Y volvió a correr como alma que lleva el diablo...Solo que el diablo, en esta ocasión, era él.

**·**

**·**

**·**

—Sí, sí, por supuesto, este está bien.- Comunicó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa mirando al apuesto joven que tenía enfrente.

—En ese caso se lo traeré enseguida del almac...- Un fuerte estruendo se pudo oír en el inmenso centro comercial.

A lo lejos ella pudo ver un destello negro y rojo causando destrucción. Lo reconoció, era él, aquel por el cual perdía la noción del tiempo y el espacio, Sasuke Uchiha. Pero...¡Porqué estaba tan enfada y derribándolo todo!

—¡Sasuke-kun!- Llamó la Haruno enfadada y con las manos en puños.-¡Se puede saber que demonios haces!-Preguntó aún mas enojada cuando él llegó a ella con una mirada que no supo descifrar.

—Y tú me puedes decir qué demonios significa esto.-Dicho esto sacó la nota del bolsillo y se la mostró a los ojos curiosos de su novia...hasta el momento.-Me merezco una explicación.-Sentenció.

—Oh...Sasuke-kun...-Murmuró Sakura.-Significa exactamente lo que pone.-Dijo como si fuera la cosa más fácil y obvia.

—No te burles de mi...-De nuevo activó su Sharingan.-¿Qué demonios he hecho para que decidas dejarme?- Preguntó tomándola de los hombros.

—¿Dejarte?-Alzó las cejas atónita.-Oh...-Comprendió la situación relajando su ceño y empezó a reír dejándo aún más furioso al Uchiha.- No...no es eso...Sa...Sasuke-kun.-Seguía riendo hasta que decidió respirar profundo y secarse las lágrimas para ponerse seria.- Yo quería decir que lo que no funcionaba era el frigorífico y que iría a comprar uno.

La cara de Sasuke era un auténtico poema, la de los civiles a su alrededor eran...aún más interesantes. Él bajó la mirada ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo, pero Sakura pudo distinguir un destello rosado en sus mejillas.

—Emm...-El dependiente carraspeó.-Y bien...¿Pagará en efectivo o con tarjeta.?- Preguntó para suavizar el asunto.

—En efectivo...-Respondió dejando de mirar a Sasuke y mandándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento al muchacho.

Sasuke seguía estático, por dios, era un Uchiha y se había metido en una situación tan bochornosa...ni que fuera un exhibicionista

—Se lo entregarán en su domicilio en unas horas y retirarán el viejo.-Informó. La chica asintió.

Acto seguido se acercó a Sasuke y se puso de puntillas acercándose a su oreja. En un mascullo dijo:

—Que sepas Sasuke-kun, que no te librarás de mí tan fácilmente.

"Por que el sin ella era una máquina de matar en autodestrucción..."

**·**

**·**

**·**

_¡Hola de nuevo! Ea, pues ya está jajaja _

_Espero que os haya causado gracia como a mi_

_No olvidéis dejar un review jejje_

_Hasta otra pekes._


End file.
